


Let's Walk Through this Together

by e_addi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Other, Reader-Insert, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: Neither you nor Ranmaru expected to have a child right out of high school. But the two of you were trying the best you could. Falling in love, oh soslowly,as you struggle through life, debts, fights and unexpected offerst o g e t h e r.At least, you were holding hands through it all, never leaving the other behind.A series of one-shots in non chronological order. Accepting prompts, though be warned not all will be filled. Kindly read the ending note for details on how to submit.





	Let's Walk Through this Together

You stared at the two pink lines on the pregnancy test in your hands. You weren’t sure how much time had passed since you first looked at the test. You weren’t sure how  _ many  _ tests you took - you knew there were a bunch in the trash can. You barely felt anything but shock and disbelief. There was…there was no way. You had only had sex once.  _ Once!  _ You had taken all the precautions you could think of.  _ Did you miss a day on your birth control? _ No. There’s no way, you were sure of it. You were almost obsessive about ensuring you took them, the pain of your cramps an effective deterrent and encouragement. Did the condom Ranmaru wore  _ break? _ They were brand new! You literally bought them hours before you used them, you checked -  _ both of you  _ checked the expiration dates.

You took a deep breath, feeling the verges of  _ fear, panic,  _ thoughts of  _ whatdoido  _ slowly climb into your brain. You leaned back, closing your eyes even as they burned with tears. The back of your head fell against the wall of the public stall you were in. The apathy and denial from before you took the test passed through your mind for a brief moment, making a short hysterical laugh escape you before you managed to stop it, biting your lip to make it stop. 

You took another deep breath. 

You couldn’t panic. There was no use - no  _ reason _ for you to panic in here. You leaned forward, clutching the test in your hands tightly, the plastic edges digging into your palm; the brief soft twinge of pain helped you concentrate on what you  _ needed to do _ . 

Okay. One. You were pregnant -  _ howwhythisistoosoon! -  _ okay. You could deal with this. You were  _ fine _ . You had options available. Abortion…wasn’t an option for you, you decided firmly. You didn’t think you could go through with it -  _ howfaralongami  _ **_e v e n_ ** _?  _ You’ve always wanted a family, a kid to call your own. This was just… _ earlier _ than you ever expected. Your family would support you on this, right? You knew at least your brother and father wouldn’t abandon you outright. Your mother would be upset for having a physical relationship before marriage but she’d get over it with time, right? She was always harping on your brother about settling down and giving her grandkids anyway, she’d be happy to have one a couple years earlier, right? Right. She had her family. Of course, she did. 

Two. You were just accepted into university - top fifteen to take the exam, hey! You could…probably finish the first semester before needing to take off. You needed to take off, right? When would that need to happen? Pregnancy lasted for nine months, can you still even  _ go to school?  _ God, you really needed to go to the hospital for a check up. You didn’t know the first thing about pregnancy. You needed more information -  _ I’mgoingtobea  _ **_h o r r i b l e_ ** _ mother, oh  _ **_god_ ** _.  _ There were…classes about this, right? There should be. You only learned the scientific side of baby making in school; there was nothing about what to expect, what to do -  _ nothing, oh god why don’t they teach this in school?! _

Okay, no. Deep breaths. One. Two. In. Three. Four. Out. 

Calm. You were calm. You could think about what to do about school  _ later _ , you still had  _ weeks _ before the entrance ceremony. What was next? Money? You had a  _ lot _ saved from working part time since you entered high school. You had been planning on moving out for university anyway. How much were medical expenses for check ups? For giving birth? Did you even have enough put away for it? You should probably get a job. Nothing too strenuous -  _ couldyouevenhandlethat? Whatifyou  _ **_h u r t thebaby_ ** _?! _

No.  _ No.  _ You could think on that later too. Maybe your parents could help with that. Yes. That’s right. Your parents could help with that. 

Biting your lip, anxiety clawed in your heart. Your grip on the test was so tight, you were slightly worried you would break it. You needed something - anything to distract you. 

_ Ranmaru _ .

Oh  _ fuck _ . How were you going to tell him about this? Neither of you had planned this. You had planned  _ against _ this happening! He had his career to focus on - his band! You  _ knew _ Ranmaru. You knew his goals, his wants, his  _ dreams _ . This was unfair to him. At least you  _ wanted _ a kid. Did Ranmaru ever think about having a family? You didn’t think so. You spent two years - two sweet, short years - in a relationship with him. You’ve been friends with him for four. 

Ranmaru knew you wanted kids; you’ve  _ always _ said that and he’s  _ always _ known. But he never said anything about wanting them himself and you never pushed. The both of you had known your relationship wouldn’t last long. You liked each other. You cared for each other… But you knew not having the other in your lives wouldn’t affect you. The thought of Ranmaru not being in your life hurt but it wasn’t the unbearable hurt of  _ love _ . It was the twinge of sadness you had for the friends from elementary and middle school that you lost contact with. But it wasn’t something you would have  _ regretted _ . It wasn’t something that would  _ hurt _ you to move on from.  

The two of you were content to part from your relationship after high school - to stay friends. The party, the decision to sleep together - it was just one last sweet act you wanted to share with each other. You trusted him with yourself and he trusted you with himself. You were  _ friends _ before you ever confessed to him and he accepted your feelings. You  _ trusted _ each other not to make this into anything more or anything less. 

You were  _ friends _ . You didn’t want to prevent him from chasing his dreams. You knew he was a responsible person and would try to help you, but raising a kid together was  _ taxing _ . It was time consuming and you  _ knew _ he wouldn’t be able to advance in his goals  _ or _ his dreams if he tried to help you raise your kid. You knew that much, at least. You’ve always wanted a kid, but you had thought you would get to experience babysitting whatever kid your brother had first or maybe your other friends kids first. You weren’t ready for this.  _ Ranmaru _ wasn’t ready for this. You were both so young  _ \- too young!  _

…But you  _ needed _ to tell him. He  _ deserves _ to know. Your parents and your brother deserve to know. You  _ needed _ the help. You couldn’t do this by yourself -  _ you couldn’t - whatareyoueventhinkingwhyareyou  _ **_k e e p i n g i t?!_ **

Deep breaths. 

One.

Two.  _ IN. _

Three.

Four.

**_OUT_ ** .

You struggled to hold in the sobs that wanted to break you; a mantra of _one, two-in, three, four-out_ repeating in your mind as you struggled to calm yourself, to _push out_ the panic, the hysteria, the **_f_** **_e a r_**. Slowly, your arms wrapped around your waist, the pregnancy test still clutched tightly in your fist. Your arms pressed down gently and you could _feel_ the slight bump _\- younever_ ** _noticed_** _howcouldyounothave_ ** _n o t i c e d?_**

You took a shuddering breath, pushing back everything. Pushing it  _ all _ back. You could deal with it  _ later _ . You needed help. You needed to know what to do. You needed to tell Ranmaru. Once that’s done. Once everything is over. Only then…

Only then could you just curl up into a ball and break down. 

* * *

You looked pale, was the first thought running through Ranmaru’s mind when he saw you under the cherry blossom tree. You looked even paler in the glow of the moonlight, with the pale pink petals falling all around you. You had always hated the cold and with it being early spring, you were bundled up in a jacket - his leather jacket that had been missing for weeks -  _ so that's where it went. _  Still, you looked pretty, you always did to him. He  _ does _ like you, though he thinks those feelings might have waned in the past year. You were still a very dear friend to him.

He still felt breathless when he thought of the night of passion you had together, but he knew it was for the best to end that part of your relationship. He had goals to achieve, dreams to chase. You had university to look forward to, find a guy to fall in love with, and have that family you’ve always wanted. 

You were moving on with your lives. Whether you stayed friends or drifted apart was something neither of you decided on yet. 

That was why, when you finally noticed him, when he saw the panic in your eyes before you closed them, when you took deep even breaths to calm down, he felt worry touch him. You weren’t easy to scare, you weren’t someone who was easy to panic. You trusted each other - there should have been nothing to make you panic at the sight of him. The shaky smile and greeting you gave him did nothing to ease that worry, and having never been one to dawdle on pleasantries, he straight away asked what was wrong. 

The way you blanched and took a step back should have been a warning. The way you looked like you were going to cry should have told him something was  _ wrong _ \-  _ you never cried,  _ not even when your dearest grandmother passed away last year _ , you had always been so  _ **_strong._ **

“I’m pregnant.”

Ranmaru blinked, thinking he had heard wrong. You could see the confusion entering his eyes before the familiar look of denial and panic you were so used to seeing the past week. You bit your lip, anxiety clawing in your heart and looked down, hiding your own fear and feelings from him as you repeat yourself.

“I’m pregnant, Ran. You’re the father.”

_ He wasn’t _ . Ranmaru had denied in his head. You had taken precautions - the both of you did! He knew you took your pills like clockwork, never missing a day, and he was  _ sure _ the condom hadn’t broken, that it had only been  _ days _ since the production date.  _ You slept with someone else _ . But that was impossible. He  _ knew _ you. He knew you were a virgin the night he took you. He knew right after that night, you delved into your studying, intent on getting into the university you wanted. He knew you were cramming every single night because he was right there with you most nights, making sure you ate and drank and actually slept. 

_It’s only been a few weeks!_ Could you even test for pregnancies this early? His classes never said anything about it. Just that the egg took within _hours_. Was that enough? Were you really pregnant? With _his_ kid? Oh dear god, he was a father - he was _going to be a_ _father_. How did one even be a good father? His own died when he was in middle school and while he knew the man loved him, he hadn’t been the very best example of fatherhood he could have had. Could he even _be_ one? 

Ranmaru never thought about having a family of his own. There were always goals, dreams to pursue. But a family had never been a part of it. That was something  _ you _ wanted. You never pushed him about it and he never thought about it much. 

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there after you told him. He wasn’t sure if you had spoken after, disbelief still clouding his mind, slowing it to the point he was barely processing anything but his own rising fear,  _ panic, howishesupposedtobeadad? _

“R-Ran?” The stutter in your voice startled him out of the trance he put himself in. You stuttered - you  _ never _ stuttered. Not even when you were embarrassed. Were you scared? Gods, of course you were. Even if you wanted kids, you probably never wanted them  _ this early _ .

You fidgeted under his stare, glancing up at him and then immediately looking away. _Oh god,_ why did this have to be so hard. You took deep breaths, trying to calm the rising panic. Not yet, you couldn't break down just yet. You had to get through this conversation. You cleared your throat, wincing at the dryness and straightening your back as you raised your eyes to meet his. 

He still looked as cool as he did the first time you met him in middle school. His eyes were wide in shock but still just as the pretty pools of silver that had you swooning once upon a time. You wondered if the baby would inherit them instead of your own. You purse your lips, shoving the stabbing in your heart to the back of your mind. 

“I…I’m keeping the baby,” you said, feeling the tension lining your shoulders, the nervousness in your system making you shake slightly. “I just wanted to let you know about him.”

“Him?” It was the first thing he could say. Surprise that she knew what she was having already and the slight elation and dread  _ of having a son _ . He was clearly still bewildered before his brain finally processed her full words, his body instinctively stiffening. “Wait, what do you mean by that?” 

“Um, I think…it's just a feeling I have…” You swore you felt blood rush to your cheeks in mortification. You avoided his gaze and shuffled your feet, nervousness and anxiety returning full force at his question. “And…well. This wasn't exactly planned. I know you have your own things you want -  _ need  _ to do.

“I can get through this by myself, Ran. My dad and brother are helping,” you said firmly, trying to shake the nervousness and the pain away at the thought of your family as you lifted your head back up to meet his gaze. He looked incomprehensibly at you and you hesitated, a heaviness settling on your shoulders. “But, um…if you'd like to visit and get to know him…I don't mind that either…” 

“I-!” Ranmaru huffed, raising a hand to run through his hair in frustration. You were giving him an out. You were thinking of him first as you  _ always _ did before. It was one of the things he knew he took advantage of often. But he did do his best to make you happy when you were together, even if it meant paying more attention to what you  _ did _ than what you  _ said _ because you  _ rarely ever _ spoke about what you wanted. “What makes you think I don't  _ want _ to help out?” 

“What? But-!”

_ “Listen,” _ Ranmaru interrupted, because she was going to try to convince him otherwise. “There's no reason I can't sing, pay back my debts,  _ and _ help you.”

“Ranmaru…” You were struggling to keep a grip on your emotions, the relief and shock in hearing his words making it difficult. “But…”

“We'll figure it out.” he insisted, stepping closer to you and hesitating only a moment before reaching out to draw your hand in his, your fingers lacing together. “You don't have to go through this alone.”

“But I won't be-” 

“I  _ know _ ,” he huffed, glaring down at her, his hold on your hand tightening. “But it's not the same, right? There's always some things you can't share with your family…but you can always share them with me.”

“But we can't just go back to how we were  _ before _ , Ran!” you hissed, tears already started to blur your vision. The hope and desperation and  _ dread and fear _ in your heart made it hard to  _ breathe. _ “I'm  _ pregnant _ . I'm having a  _ baby!  _ A kid to raise! This isn't - this isn't something I can handle  _ alone  _ halfway through!” 

“I'm not going to leave you!” 

“I don't want you to stay if it means you'll be unhappy!” you yelled, uncaring of who even heard at this point. Your body was shaking, emotions were crashing against you. You were squeezing his hand almost as hard as he was yours. “We both know we don't love each other. Not enough to stay together; that's why we agreed to separate in the first place!” 

“That doesn't mean we can't fucking  _ try, Y/N!” _

You flinched at his raised voice, and he visibly recoiled. Ranmaru closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm down. His painful grip on your hand loosed, his thumb softly stroking your skin as if trying to apologize. He pulled you closer, his other hand rising up to cup your cheek, his thumb brushing away your fallen tears. He sighed, shoulders slumping as he leaned down, resting his forehead against yours. 

You were struggling to keep your tears back, even as they fell. You stared into his grey eyes, the softness and silent apology in them making you relax ever so slightly. Your lips were trembling, you weren't sure what to say, so you didn't and tried for a smile to show him that you weren't angry. 

Ranmaru furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, his forehead moving against yours. Even after raising his voice at you, you were trying to ease  _ him _ . 

“Seriously,” he sighed, tired but determined. “I'm not going to leave. I've never been a quitter. And I'm not going to start now with this. With you. So…tell me, for real. Do  _ you _ want me here?” 

_ “Yes,” _ you replied, the words slipping out of your lips before you could even think on them. Your vision blurred as tears continued to fall in droves down your cheeks. The dam you tried so hard to erect against your emotions came crashing down;  _ fear, panic, hope, happiness  _ and everything else you had been trying to hold back came bursting forth as you gasped out a sob. “Yes,  _ please _ . I'm - I'm so  _ scared _ , Ran!”

Immediately, Ranmaru pulled on your hand, making you step closer until he could wrap his arms around you, crushing your form against his. Shakily, you returned his embrace, your body trembling as the emotions you repressed since you found out about your pregnancy came crashing back full force. Your hands fisted the back of his shirt as your body shook, sobs breaking out of your throat as Ranmaru buried his face into your hair, his own fears rearing their head in the face of yours. 

“I'm scared…I'm  _ eighteen! _ How do I be a  _ mom?!” _ you whispered, voice thick with emotion. Shaking your head, you buried your face into his shoulder, wanting to hide from the world. “ _ Okaa-san told me to  _ **_leave!_ ** How am I supposed to know what to  _ do?! _ ” 

Ranmaru grimaced, but held you even tighter. He knew you and were mother were close. To have her say that must have been why you were so scared and panicked. He didn't even know how his  _ own _ mother would react. Or even his sister. 

“We’ll figure it out,” he murmured, his hand coming up to pat your head soothingly, his fingers running through your hair. “You'll be a great mom. You've always wanted to be…I know you'll try your god damned best and I'll be here. I'll help you all I can...we'll be okay…” 

You continued to sob into his chest, finally letting out everything you were holding back. Ranmaru continued to soothe you, whispering words of encouragement that made you wonder if he was trying to comfort you or convince himself. But even if the doubts still lingered, your heart lightened in its anxious burden.

You could maybe bring yourself to  _ hope _ and  _ believe _ his words. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so. I have a couple of prompts already lined up but I'm all for more. I currently accept any domestic/familial prompts for this AU premise. Though I might not write _all_ , I will still do my best. You can also submit some sexy time prompts. I already have one lined up, and will change the rating on this fic accordingly once it's posted.
> 
> I'm going to keep the fluff as gender neutral as I can. NSFW chapters however will be female oriented reader though I will do my best to keep those at a minimum. Sorry, I'm just more comfortable writing from that pov and this is something I started for myself that I wanted to share. 
> 
> Please submit prompts to my blog [here](http://caethiwus.tumblr.com/submit).
> 
> A huge fucking thanks to [@singergurl91](http://singegurl91.tumblr.com/) for helping me through this and beta-ing for me!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this beginning and the future chapters as well.


End file.
